1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for collecting electromagnetic energy, and more particularly to a system for concentrating the sun's rays onto an energy collecting unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous systems for collecting and utilizing solar radiant energy. In such systems, the solar energy is typically used to heat a fluid, either liquid or gas. Water and air are widely used. The heated fluid is then conveyed, generally by means of pumps, to a remote location where it is stored in an insulated chamber for subsequent utilization.
Systems for utilizing solar energy have included, for example, systems for heating and/or cooling rooms or buildings and the like. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,312, issued to Wallin et al on June 21, 1977; 4,028,904, issued to Anderson on June 14, 1977; 4,028,078, issued to Peckham on June 7, 1977; 4,018,581, issued to Ruff et al on Apr. 19, 1977; 4,007,776, issued to Alkasab on Feb. 15, 1977; 3,242,679, issued to Puckett et al on Mar. 29, 1966; 2,713,252, issued to Jackson et al on July 19, 1955; 2,529,154, issued to Hammond et al on Nov. 7, 1950; 2,342,211, issued to Newton on Feb. 22, 1944; German Pat. No. 473,729, issued Mar. 7, 1929. Other systems for utilizing solar energy have been proposed. See, e.g., 817 O.G. 1680, Aug. 31, 1965 re "Means and Method of Utilizing Solar Energy."
Prior art solar energy systems have included both reflective and refractive means for concentrating and directing the sun's rays. Such refractive means have included converging lenses for focusing the sun's rays on various devices. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 389,125, issued to Weston on Sept. 4, 1888; 887 O.G. 1513, June 28, 1971 re "Water-Heating Apparatus Utilizing Solar Rays"; 814 O.G. 469-470, May 11, 1965 re "Solar Energy Heating Apparatus". A plurality of such lenses have been disposed on a spherical shell for concentrating solar energy onto a boiler inside of and concentric with the shell. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,573, issued to Dandini on Jan. 27, 1976. A plurality of such lenses have also been combined into a compound lens. See, e.g., 871 O.G. 182, Feb. 3, 1970 re "High Temperature Lens Construction". The lenses used for such purposes, however, have typically been manufactured by fine grinding and polishing and, as a result, are fairly costly, especially when the lenses are large.
Concentrating lenses of the prior art have sometimes been filled with a liquid. The Roman philosopher Seneca (3 B.C.-65 A.D.) pointed out that a glass globe filled with water could be used for magnifying purposes. E. Hecht and A. Zajac, Optics, at 1 (Addison-Wesley, 1976). Also, concentrating lenses in a fluid-filled spheroid are found in nature, though the lenses themselves may not be fluid-filled. For example, the human eye includes a biconvex lens on either side of which is disposed a transparent fluid, i.e., the aqueous humor on one side, and the vitreous humor on the other.
Of late, however, systems for collecting and utilizing solar radiant energy have generally included reflective means for concentrating and directing the sun's rays. Extensive research has been directed toward designing reflectors that direct the sun's rays onto a fluid-carrying conduit. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,039, issued to Falbel on Dec. 2, 1975; 3,923,381, issued to Winston on Dec. 2, 1975; 3,951,128, issued to Schoenfelder on Apr. 20, 1976; 3,964,464, issued to Hockman on June 22, 1976; 3,974,824, issued to Smith on Aug. 17, 1976; 3,982,527, issued to Cheng et al on Sept. 28, 1976; 3,985,116, issued to Kapany on Oct. 12, 1976; 3,990,430, issued to Robertson on Nov. 9, 1976; 3,991,740, issued to Rabl on Nov. 16, 1976; 4,003,638, issued to Winston on Jan. 18, 1977; 4,011,855, issued to Eshelman on Mar. 15, 1977; and 4,007,729, issued to Chao et al on Feb. 15, 1977. One of the principal objectives of these designs is to provide a collector that will direct the sun's rays onto the conduit regardless of the position of the sun in the sky. The reflectors of these designs are generally costly because they involve fairly complex geometrical configurations.
Other research has been directed to mechanisms known as heliostats that move the reflectors to track the sun's path. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,217, issued to Wartes on May 20, 1975; 3,994,279, issued to Burak on Nov. 30, 1976; and 4,011,858, issued to Hurkett on Mar. 15, 1977. These mechanisms are extremely costly and may require repair from time to time.
None of the prior art discloses the use of a plurality of converging lenses to focus the sun's rays onto a fluid-transporting coil, nor onto a fluid-transporting double-walled dome, nor onto an arch of flat hollow plates. Also, none of the prior art teaches that the lenses included in such a plurality of lenses may be filled with a liquid. Further, the prior art does not disclose that a unit carrying such a plurality of lenses may be mounted on a house or other structure to concentrate and collect solar energy while allowing a portion of the sun's rays to pass through the unit into the interior of the house or structure.